


Rare Omega

by renstansyuta (kei_yairi)



Series: All x Yuta [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Omegaverse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Fantasy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Multiple Crossovers, OOC, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One of My Favorites, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 15:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15951869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kei_yairi/pseuds/renstansyuta
Summary: Omega race was then rare from extinction, and he was one from few of omegas that still exist, and any alpha clan would pay high to any family who still owns an omega in their family, and who is willing to give their omega to the clan. No claiming was permitted in the clan to create as many heirs as they could from few omegas they have.





	Rare Omega

**Author's Note:**

> First of all..*cough*  
> OMG HANSOL INTERACTION WITH NCT IN SG AM CRYING
> 
> Ok.
> 
> . Hi! I’m back with more nonsense! (lol)…and you can read my reasons behind this nonsense from my previous fanfic! (pssstt, this should be a hidden promotion!)  
> . This time, I still can’t get my muse to mention Jisung, so sorry for that…orz
> 
> AND  
> . Imagine the entire Alphas in BOSS costume.  
> . They are all Alphas and Betas here EXCEPT Yuta.  
> . There’s one year gap for each between numbers, from 1 to 11. Hope it’s not confusing…orz
> 
> Lastly, happy reading! Hope you guys enjoy it!

**Jungwoo (Mind) (Yuta 13 year-old)**

Jungwoo was 10 when he first saw the omega, in all white, silk, in softness. Jungwoo, as a beta, struggled to make the senators changed their minds. “I want him too,” he said.

The advisor stared at Jungwoo, sighed; put Jungwoo’s name in the list. “In queue,” the advisor said.

 

=-=-=-=

**Mark (Think) (Yuta 14 year-old)**

“He’s rare”, they said. “We’re very lucky that his parents agreed to let our clan _adopted_ him. He’s now under supervision.”

“He’s rare indeed,” Mark agreed. When omega race was getting lesser and lesser, this one of a kind was very precious; very special. “Perfect,” Mark said.

 

=-=-=-=

 **Lucas (Share) (** **Yuta** **15** **year-old** **)**

Lucas read his name in the list of alphas on queue to get to mate with the omega. The young alpha clicked his tongue as he saw a big number before his name; Lucas stared at the beautiful omega through the window; who was hugging the two year-old _cub_ from the very first alpha.

 

=-=-=-=

 **Ten (Toy) (** **Yuta** **16** **year-old** **)**

Ten entered the room for the new-born _cub_. The _very_ omega turned his head  & smiled at Ten. “He likes his new toys?” Ten asked.

“Very much,” the omega giggled. “Though an alpha, he likes beautiful things.”

“We all love beautiful things,” Ten agreed. “That’s why you’re here.”

 

=-=-=-=

 **Yuto (Guard) (** **Yuta** **17** **year old** **)**

“They increased their guards,” Yuto, the alpha from another clan, commented. “No wonder. They got two new _cubs_ in just five years. Moreover, they got their _cubs_ from a very rare, beautiful omega,” said Yuto as he saw the omega, surrounded by guards, walked out from his pavilion.

 

=-=-=-=

 **Taeyong (Moonlight) (** **Yuta** **18** **year old** **)**

Both of them sat at Taeyong’s balcony. Taeyong stared at the omega’s neck and shoulder, that looked glowing under the full moon – since the omega almost always wore a very low collared silk clothes – and witnessed, that the skin was still smooth, hadn’t yet to be marked.

 

=-=-=-=

 **Kun (Sunshine) (** **Yuta** **19** **year old** **)**

“He’s in heat!” Kun heard Taeil informed them asTaeil ran passed him in the corridor.

Kun read another alpha’s name on the top of the list. He sighed and left. Omega’s scent won’t be good for his sanity. That day, Kun’s heart hadn’t shine as bright as the sun out there.

 

=-=-=-=

 **Winwin (Wish) (** **Yuta** **20** **year old** **)**

“Don’t you want to mark me?” the omega asked, making Winwin turned his head so fast he almost hurt his own neck. Winwin stared at the omega who stared to the black ocean that night. “I want to be marked,” he sighed. “So that I don’t have to _sleep_ with so many alphas like this.”

 

=-=-=-=

 **Hansol (Undecided) (** **Yuta** **21** **year old** **)**

Hansol looked at the omega who was panting, shivering, while he held his cape tight. In the deepest part of the forest, Hansol found the omega, of all humans. “You ran from the castle?” Hansol asked, and the omega froze. “The _clan_ exploited you?” Hansol asked  & still no answer.

 

=-=-=-=

 **Jaehyun (Heaven)(** **Yuta** **22** **year old** **)**

Despite an alpha named Hansol helped them got the omega back, Jaehyun couldn’t care less, as long as their _angel_ returned. Jaehyun hugged the omega immediately when he got the chance. “This place is a hell without you,” Jaehyun said  & made the omega shed a tear as he smiled.

 

=-=-=-=

 **Doyoung (Dispose)(** **Yuta** **23** **year old** **)**

“You only need me here because omega is a rare item, isn’t it?” the omega smiled sadly and Doyoung blinked. “And after I can’t bear another _cub_ , all of you will throw me away from this castle, won’t you?”

“That’s not true!” Doyoug hugged the omega. “And you’re NOT mere item!”

 

=-=-=-=

**Siwon (Illusive)**

One of the clan’s upper class members came to visit the omega. The second alpha in the clan who got the chance to mate with the omega entered the room where the omega accompanied his four cubs. Siwon patted the omega’s head, “Don’t give me fake smile. You’re tired, aren’t you?”

 

=-=-=-=

**Johnny (Inside)**

“Johnny!” the omega gripped the iron bars.

Behind the bars, Johnny smiled. He reached the omega’s face & wiped his tears. “Don’t cry. Tears don’t suit you.”

“Prison doesn’t suit you either.”

“I almost claimed you.”

“But you didn’t!” the omega screamed. “Freedom suits you!”

 

=-=-=-=

**Jaemin (Home)**

He held the omega’s hand. “Don’t worry about Johnny-hyung,” Jaemin said. “He’ll be alright.”

“But I won’t.”

“Johnny-hyung will be released soon.”

“They’ll deport him. And I’ll lose my place to go back to.”

“You have me.”

“You can’t even claim me. You won’t.”

“You still have me.”

 

=-=-=-=

**Yunho (Sleep)**

“The cubs are with their fathers,” Yuta, the omega, explained. “Taeyong suggested Haechan to rest with Chenle since Johnny was… you know.”

“My cub?”

“Renjun went with Jeno earlier. I think they’re in Siwon-nim’s room.”

“Then...” Yunho smiled. “You can sleep with me tonight.”

.

.

.

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> . Um, to make it clearer, from number 11 to 15, I kept the setting in Yuta’s current age: 23.  
> . There were four cubs, and all of them were from different alphas. They’re:  
>  Renjun, 10 year old, from Yunho;  
> Jeno, 7 year old, from Siwon;  
> Haechan, 4 year old, from Johnny, and  
> Chenle, 1 year old, from Taeyong.
> 
> I didn’t make Mark and Jaemin as cubs, because…my muses won’t let me? *nervous chuckle*  
> As for Jisung, I really, really want to mention him too here, but I just didn’t get the chance to. Please believe me…orz
> 
> My muses still want me to mention Yunho and Siwon, I hope that’s ok? *hopeful*
> 
> There. I’ve explained myself. Spare me.  
> Thank you for reading! Please let me know if you found something weird or anything that I should fix here. *bow*


End file.
